


46・傷

by LovingRoss



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel
Genre: M/M, 奇异玫瑰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingRoss/pseuds/LovingRoss





	46・傷

兩人交往之後，奇異不時到訪玫瑰的公寓，亦很自然在那裡發生了第一次。

 

很自然就沒有要回聖殿，很自然就先後去了洗澡，很自然就吻得有點色情。

 

成年人的餘裕。

 

男人的赤條上身本來就不是禁忌，但情慾驅使下的裸露感覺卻完全不同。

 

雙雙倒在床上側身看著對方的眼睛，精靈般的淡綠淡黃色與沉澱深湛的灰藍色，互相喜歡對方獨有的色彩。

 

斯特蘭奇翻過身把羅斯壓在身下，啄木鳥似的沿著羅斯的臉頰、耳朵、頸側、鎖骨留下淡紅色的印記。

 

抖顫的手貼上羅斯的胸膛，滿手的疤痕帶著微妙的觸感，創傷的手指沒能夠靈巧的動作，羅斯主動迎合使不上力氣的指尖，細碎地回吻著斯特蘭奇頸側的位置。

 

拿起不知是那方準備的潤滑液，斯特蘭奇嘗試了幾次扭開蓋子，但他的手就是如此的不聽使喚。

 

「Stephen，」，羅斯輕喚著斯特蘭奇的名字，「我來吧。」，伸手接過斯特蘭奇手上的瓶子。

 

兩個男人，同樣的超卓不凡，他們沒有談過床上的問題。

 

就是誰攻誰受的問題。

 

羅斯撐起身換成跨坐在斯特蘭奇身上的體勢，打開瓶子將潤滑倒在手心，紅透著臉伸手到身後摸上自己的後穴，艱難地開始擴張的動作。

 

斯特蘭奇滿是愧疚地看著羅斯，「Evere..」，還沒說完就被羅斯吻住了唇。

 

「Stephen，叫我的名字就好。」，羅斯阻止斯特蘭奇歉意的話。

 

羅斯把頭靠在斯特蘭奇肩上，指尖嘗試轉換角度尋找敏感的位置，然而不適的呻吟喘息持續了好一段時間，初次的擴張未能挑動歡愉的神經，反是揮之不去的異物感不斷吞噬思緒。

 

「Everett...」，斯特蘭奇吻著羅斯汗濕的額角，看著羅斯潮紅的臉色逐漸變得蒼白。斯特蘭奇緊緊摟住羅斯，右手拉著羅斯的手碗止住他的動作，「別勉強，其實...」。

 

斯特蘭奇深愛著羅斯的一切，與其要羅斯為著自己而折騰，還不如換過來自己在下面就好。

 

兩個不是同性戀的人，只是剛好喜歡的人是同性而己，雖然未曾考慮過自己會是被征服的一方，然而斯特蘭奇亦沒有覺得自己必須是征服對方的角色。

 

「再一會兒就好...」，羅斯抖著打斷斯特蘭奇的話，「沒關係，這樣就好。」，看透了斯特蘭奇的心思，羅斯擠出有點勉強的笑容否決了斯特蘭奇的提議。

 

因為羅斯也同樣深愛著斯特蘭奇的一切。

 

當羅斯說「可以了」的時候，已經是意識迷朦癱軟在斯特蘭奇身上的模樣。

 

斯特蘭奇將羅斯輕輕放回床上，跪坐在羅斯雙腳之間。斯特蘭奇握住羅斯變得萎軟的性器，細碎地吸啜著他的耳垂。

 

「進來...」，羅斯乏力地催促著，雖然明白斯特蘭奇想要令他舒服點才繼續，但羅斯已經不能再承受前戲的磨人。

 

斯特蘭奇順從羅斯的意願，打開羅斯雙腿至最大的角度，充血的穴口可憐地張合著，淫靡而色情。

 

羅斯用僅餘的力氣掩住嘴才沒有慘叫，撕裂的劇痛在斯特蘭奇進入的一刻直衝腦門，眼角的淚水失控地滑落，身體不受控地緊縮絞著斯特蘭奇的前端。

 

撫著、摸著、親著、吻著、心痛著身下的羅斯，斯特蘭奇極盡溫柔地試著緩解羅斯的繃緊。

 

困難的前進折磨著上下兩人，但在羅斯沒有喊停的情況下，斯特蘭奇即使如何不捨如何痛心，也不忍辜負羅斯堅定的情意。

 

呻吟的變調在斯特蘭奇進入到某個角度時在羅斯的唇間溢出，醫生的知識要斯特蘭奇知道自己終於碰到羅斯的前列腺。

 

「Ste... 這裡... 別停下來......」，羅斯逼切地想要從痛感中逃逸，而唯一的辦法就是讓快感凌駕它。

 

為免弄傷羅斯，斯特蘭奇以最小的幅度反覆挺弄，前端磨蹭著羅斯的敏感，直接的攻略換來逐漸色氣的叫聲，混雜著難耐的哭腔與悲鳴。

 

一度萎靡的性器再度抬頭，斯特蘭奇觀察羅斯開始進入狀態，再小心地逐步加大抽插的幅度。

 

直至變得再沒有停下來的理由。

 

然而之後的情事羅斯沒有更多的記憶，但身上各種放盪羞恥的痕跡與斯特蘭奇背上凌亂不堪的抓痕，就像是向他宣示昨夜的縱慾與瘋狂。

 

至於工作...... 和身為超英的奇異交流了一整個晚上，大概可以是玫瑰缺勤的正當理由吧。


End file.
